1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to modular methods, systems or machines, and more particularly, to creating a reliable workpiece processing path through the modular machine. In one embodiment the modules are part of a franking system. The application also includes a communication bus coupled to each envelope actor and sensor within each module by a bus processor chip with memory that identifies the features of each module.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Current modular franking machines align processing modules adjacent to one another without locking the modules to one another and, when appropriate care is not taken, these free standing modular machines give rise to envelope miss feeds.